Isolators are devices that exchange data signals between two galvanically-isolated circuit systems. The circuit systems each operate in different voltage domains, which may include different source potentials and different grounds. Isolation devices may provide data exchange across an isolation barrier, which maintains the galvanic isolation. Typical isolation devices include micro-transformers, capacitors, magneto-resistors/giant magneto-resistors and opto-electronic devices.
Isolators find application in electrical environments where operating voltages exceed the voltage limits of integrated circuits. Control systems for electrically-driven motors represent one example where an isolation device may be used. Voltages of several hundred volts may be required to drive a motor. These same voltages destroy modern integrated circuits where breakdown voltages often are five volts are less. Accordingly, isolation devices are employed to protect circuit systems with low voltage tolerances from higher voltages in other circuit systems.